Mobile user devices such as cellular telephones and other mobile computing devices often include digital cameras among other features. Such devices marry the benefits of wireless access with electronic photography, and can associate each photo with a geographic location, such as the GPS coordinates at which image was captured. Using these mobile devices, a user may take pictures of friends and family, points of interest, etc., and share those pictures instantly. User may want to view these photos based on their geographic locations. For example, some systems can overlay photos on a map based on the location of where the photos were taken.